yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Budo Masuta
and Sho Kunin.]] Budo Masuta is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Budo wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has fluffy, dark grey hair that fans around his head. His eyes are dark grey as well. He has a white headband with Japanese text on it. Since he is a club president, he wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on his left arm. When idle, he crosses his arms, and used to do it even in low School Atmosphere (a bug).https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693252058485362688 When the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will cease to wear his headband or armband, and will not cross his arms. When using the Martial Arts Club, he dons a traditional sparring outfit. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Hero. If he sees a corpse he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If he witnesses Yandere-chan commit murder he will run to fight her. He is a martial arts master, so he fights with enormous strength. According to his Student Profile, he is incapable of turning down a challenge. He is always gung ho and enthusiastic, and sometimes a bit overzealous, especially about martial arts. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Budo enters the school grounds, twentieth in line on the right to school, if facing the school gates. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor to watch his apprentices spar. If the club is inactive, he will socialize with the other members outside of the room instead. At 8:00 AM, Budo walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM and goes back to the Martial Arts Club room at 1:00 PM. Budo walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. He then heads back to the Martial Arts Club room. He stays there until the school day ends. If the player joins in club activities, he practices kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the club is inactive, he will socialize with the other members outside of the room instead. Martial Arts Club Budo is both the founder and leader of this club and the player will have to talk with him to join. If he dies, or less than five of the members of the club remain, the club shuts down. If any club members report to him about Yandere-chan's crimes or if he sees her commit crimes, he will kick her out. Trivia *Budo has been training in martial arts almost every moment of his spare time since early childhood.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666667063562276865 *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *He is the founder of the Martial Arts Club, as said in his Student Profile. *Shima Shita, Juku Ren, Sho Kunin and Mina Rai are his apprentices. *It is nearly impossible to defeat Budo if the player only has Level 1 strength. *His name is a play on words. Budo (武道) is a Japanese term for martial arts while masuta (マスタ) is the English word "master" transcribed into katakana. Hence, budo masuta literally means "Martial Arts Master". *He is the only fully programmed NPC in the game who doesn't appear to be paranoid at Low School Atmosphere. **If the Martial Arts Club is disbanded and School Atmosphere is low, then he will look paranoid. *As of January 1st, 2015 Update, his crush is set as "?????", implying he has a crush. His crush has not been implemented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/699337873477079040 *P.M. Seymour stated that he is the voice actor for Budo Masuta.https://pmseymourva.tumblr.com/post/135320692370 *He has the same hairstyle as Haruto Yuto, but flipped horizontally. Quotes Gallery Budo_Masuta.png|Budo's 1st portrait. BudoMasuta2.png|Budo's 2nd portrait. February17th2016ImageBudo.png|Budo's 3rd portrait. February 17th, 2016. November15th2015BudoMasuta.png|Budo's 1st profile. November 15th, 2015. BudoMasuta1.png|Budo's 2nd profile. January1st2016BudoMasuta.png|Budo's 3rd profile. January 1st, 2016. February17th2016ProfileBudo.png|Budo's 4th profile. February 17th, 2016. BudoConversing.png|Budo conversing outside of the inactive Martial Arts room. ParanoidBudo.png|Budo during low School Atmosphere with inactive Martial Arts Club. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Males Category:Killable Category:Male Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Interactable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Leader